


Under Pressure

by MaliceManaged



Series: A Norse God's Questionable Ideas Of Courtship [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baiting, Gen, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Loki Does What He Wants, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, SHIELD really sucks sometimes, Safehouses, Steve Rogers is not amused, Suspicions, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna learns the inconveniences of guilt by association, and the joys of being bait.</p><p>All she wanted was breakfast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop listening to music when I'm naming these things.
> 
>  
> 
> I won't.

    Apparently, Luna discovered, having a known ‘villain’ come to her rescue on more than one occasion tended to raise a few questions. Foremost among them being just where her loyalties lay; which she thought was ridiculous because a) she had always made it known it was with whomever was right regardless of ‘sides’, and b) it’s not like she ever _asked_ to have a crazy god develop a fascination with her. _She_ just didn’t want to get _shot._

 

    None of that seemed to make a difference to the people who barged into the safehouse she had grown to hate, blindfolded and all but _dragged_ her into a waiting vehicle, drove her miles away to who-knew-where, and left her sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair in a room _clearly_ meant for interrogations.

 

    At least, she consoled herself with, she wasn’t in her pyjamas this time.

 

    Three hours of repeatedly and fervently denying having any idea just what Loki wanted with her later, Captain Rogers showed up and politely yet _firmly_ asked the agent before her to step outside then apologised for the treatment and gave her a bottle of water. After that the questioning was easier, given that the captain at least actually _listened_ to what she was saying.

 

    Currently she was in a room that was _absolutely NOT_ a holding cell, sitting on a more-or-less comfortable cot leaning against the wall and staring off at nothing in particular until someone _deigned_ to bring her something to eat - because of course she hadn’t had the chance to eat breakfast when they came looking for her - and tell her just what they were going to do with her. She was contemplating beginning to gnaw on her fingers to see if it would get someone’s attention when the door finally opened and Rogers walked in with a tray of food.

 

    “Well; you just saved my fingers.” Luna said as he handed her the tray, earning an odd look.

 

    “...Good to know.” Steve replied bemusedly.

 

    It was quiet for a time while Luna dug into the somewhat-adequate food like a starved wolf, and Steve felt more than a little guilty for having taken so long. As soon as the tray was empty Luna set it aside and turned her attention to the man before her.

 

    “So what now?”

 

    “Well...” Steve began hesitantly, knowing Luna was very likely not going to like what he had to say; he didn’t exactly agree with it himself, to be honest, “We believe you about Loki...”

 

    “But?”

 

    “But it’s obvious he’s interested in you for _something_ , whatever that something is,” Steve continued, mentally bracing himself, “And, well... it could be something we could use to our advantage... to capture him.”

 

    Luna’s mouth pressed into a thin line and she narrowed her eyes at him. “So, you want to use me as bait,” She snapped, “It’s not enough that my dad’s missing, Hydra probably wants me dead, I was _forgotten_ in _lockdown_ for almost _a month_ , and I’m being _stalked_ by one of the most hated persons in _at least_ two worlds; _now_ you want to use me as _bait?_ What the hell is _wrong_ with you people?!”

 

    “Ma’am, this wasn’t my decision; frankly, I think it’s a terrible idea,” Steve said quickly, raising his hands in an attempt to placate, “But we’ve been trying to catch Loki for months. People are getting desperate.”

 

    “How is that _my_ fault??” Luna cried indignantly.

 

    “Look, you have my word, we’re not gonna let anything happen to you.”

 

    “Oh, yeah, ’cause I’m _absolutely_ going to trust the people who _kidnapped me_ to keep me safe.” Luna retorted sarcastically, crossing her arms at her chest.

 

    Steve blinked. “They _what?”_

 

    “You heard me.”

 

    Steve frowned. “Excuse me a moment...” He said then turned and left the room.

 

****

 

    Two days later found Luna in a new safehouse with a much nicer view than the last one, curled up in a plush armchair reading a worn copy of ‘El Saltamontes Verde’ that she found in the shelf on one side of the living room. She heard a tapping sound, like fingers on glass, and looked up to find Loki standing outside the sliding door that lead to the backyard. She sighed softly, trying to prepare herself for... _whatever_ was going to happen, and then marked her page, stood and walked over.

 

    “I’m sorry.” She said in lieu of a greeting after opening the door.

 

    Loki arched an eyebrow as he stepped inside. “For what?” He asked curiously.

 

    “... I have no idea,” Luna confessed, running a hand through her hair, “Whatever I did last time?”

 

    “Ah... Apology accepted.” Loki said a bit absently, not really wanting to think about that, before he looked around the house. “This is better, I suppose, if still wholly inadequate,” He concluded then turned to look at her, “How are you, little bird?”

 

    Luna frowned at the nickname but decided to let it go; she had a feeling he was half doing it just to annoy her. “Well enough, I guess,” She replied with a shrug, “More than ready to go home, though.”

 

    “Understandable. Any news of your father?”

 

    “No,” Luna replied with another frown, “Either they don’t know, or they’re not telling me; both seem just as likely where SHIELD’s involved.”

 

    “That’s unfortunate.” Loki said sympathetically before looking around again. “So...” He began conversationally, “How is this trap of theirs meant to work?”

 

    Luna’s eyes widened. “What?” She asked, voice squeaking slightly.

 

    Loki looked back at her with a grin. “Come now, little bird,” He began amusedly, “I told you I have been watching you. Did you think I wouldn’t know?”

 

    “It was _not_ my idea; I didn’t agree to _any_ of this!” Luna said quickly, half wanting to run, but realising it would be quite pointless.

 

    “Oh, I know,” Loki replied then reached over and brushed a lock of Luna’s hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, “You’re smarter than that.”

 

    Luna breathed out a sigh of relief. “I don’t really know what they’re planning; they just told me to sit and wait.” She said somewhat irritably.

 

    Loki rolled his eyes. “And _I’m_ the ‘villain’.” He scoffed distastefully.

 

    Luna just barely managed not to agree with him out loud. But only _just._

 

    There was a crack heard as something pierced through the glass door, and Luna blinked as she noticed a dart embedded in Loki’s arm. The Trickster plucked it and looked at it curiously before tossing it aside carelessly, seeming utterly unaffected by whatever was in it.

 

    Another crack and another dart, and Luna flinched slightly.

 

    This time he sighed.

 

    Turning to the door, he walked over, pulled it open and stepped out onto the backyard. “I’m going to assume that _this,”_ He began, holding the second dart up in the direction it came from, “Was meant to incapacitate me?” He dropped the dart and looked down at himself in feigned curiosity before looking back up. “It doesn’t appear to be working.” He concluded.

 

    Behind him, Luna snickered despite her best efforts not to, and he glanced back at her and flashed her a grin before turning his attention to the agents making their way across the yard, guns trained on him. They fired a few more darts and Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

    “I’m also going to assume you tested this on Thor first?” He inquired boredly before grinning in a significantly less innocent way, “I’m not my brother.”

 

    Before Luna - or the agents, for that matter - knew what was going on, Loki was on the move, targeting each agent before him and taking them down with a speed and agility that served as an even more definite reminder that he wasn’t human. One by one they fell, the shots they managed to fire from their non-tranquiliser guns proving to be just as ineffective. Luna had no idea if he was incapacitating them or outright killing, and she decided she _really_ didn’t want to know.

 

    The gasp that Luna involuntarily let out caused Loki to look behind him just in time to dodge Captain America’s shield. Deciding he didn’t feel like fighting the Avenger at that moment, Loki tossed the agent before him at the captain and made his way towards Luna, grabbed her, and teleported them both away.

**Author's Note:**

> 'El Saltamontes Verde' is a children's book by Ana María Matute, and one of my personal favourite books ever. I highly recommend it if you can read spanish.


End file.
